1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hybrid siloxane polymer, an encapsulant obtained from the hybrid siloxane polymer, and an electronic device including the encapsulant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting element, e.g., a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a photoluminescent (PL) device, and the like, has been variously used in, e.g., a domestic electric device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like. The light emitting element may display intrinsic colors of a light emitting material, e.g., blue, red, and green, using a light emitter, or white by combining light emitters displaying different colors. The light emitting element may include a packaging or encapsulation structure. The packaging or encapsulation structure may be made of an encapsulant including a transparent resin (being able to externally pass light emitted from a light emitting element). The encapsulant may be located in a position where light passes. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have heat and light resistance.